


Name pending

by Masked___Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, I don't know who to put harry with yet so give me your opinion in the comments, I don't like Ron or Dumbledore, I have trama and choose to cope by making jokes about it. The characters will reflect that., I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked___Writer/pseuds/Masked___Writer
Summary: This was not what anyone was expecting. The Blacks, The most noble and ancient house of Black, A notoriously dark family was switching sides in the middle of a war, and to a side that was losing at that.And just like that, the war was over. Saved by Harry Potter the boy who lived.But where was the boy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not agree with JK Rowling's or her bigoted beliefs (As I am a member of the LGBTQIA+ community and trans. and a person with more than one brain cell.) and as such a lot of the characters have changed race if you have a problem with that leave.

This was not what anyone was expecting. The Blacks, The most noble and ancient house of Black, A notoriously dark family was switching sides in the middle of a war, and to a side that was losing at that.

And just like that, the war was over. Saved by Harry Potter the boy who lived.

  
  


But where was the boy. 

* * *

A green glow encompassed the little village of Godric's Hollow, not unlike the ghostly emerald of the killing curse. But it couldn't be, wouldn't be. Peter was the secret keeper, they were safe. They were. They had to be. It was someone else, anyone else.

Sirius Black woke with a start heart pounding in his chest, eyes flashing about wildly. It wasn’t true it wasn’t, It couldn’t be-no. no. no no nonononononoNONO- In his panic grey eyes were flicking about the room wild with fear scanning for the bodies of his friends for the body of a man he considered his brother and a girl he learned to love like a sister. Instead, his eyes landed a baby in a bassinet, wild black hair sticking up everywhere in a feat that could only be described as _Potter._

It was true. James and Lilly Potter were dead. They were dead and somehow his godson had lived. Why was Father Fate so cruel sometimes?

A cry from the babe shook Sirius out of his panic-induced trance. Sirius stood from his bed and crossed the room to the babe picking him up and rocking him gently.

Slowly he became aware of his surroundings and remembered what had led him here to the hope of his grandparents, to the very people he hated most of his life.

That damned rat. He would kill him.

* * *

Night passed quickly and Sirius had barely slept, kept awake from nightmares and visions of the past trying to find where their old friend had gone to the dark side.

Morning came and Sirius roused the baby Potter and went downstairs fearing the coming discussion with his grandparents knowing he would have to relive the previous night all over again.

To his surprise, however, he was greeted like family and told to sit and eat. Breakfast was a peaceful affair in all no yelling and no one to force him to tell the tale of his friend’s death.

That changed however when Sirius returned to his room after dropping Harry in his newly acquired nursery. On the wall where the bassinet was, now sat a desk, and on that desk sat a ring. A ring most feared and stayed away from on the off chance of getting it shoved in their face.

The ring was made up of an ornate black onyx stone set into a silver band made up of several winding snakes, a moment to their history as Slytherin's, no doubt. One of the silver snake's head was rested on part of the black onyx stone, its mouth wide open showing off its fangs. Painted carefully onto the onyx was the sigil of House Black; three black ravens and a hand holding a wand above them. The three ravens represented the Heir, the Lord's Lady and his Advisor. The hand holding the wand belonged to the Head of the House.

Set under it was a letter with his name across it in his grandfather’s elegant scrawl.

Sirius sighed plucking the ring off the table and opening the letter.

  
  


Sirius

I know you have foreseen this, but I ask you, read this letter through before you burn it.

You are headstrong, it is true. Too stubborn, too determined. Your morals differ from my own, but not in the ways it matters. The fact that you came to me and Melania for help last night, when you had lost your chosen family, the fact that you are not curled in a ball in a corner, lost in your own grief, and the fact that you did not chase after the man responsible for their deaths makes you my rightful Heir. You have matured, changed from your teenage years, not much that is true. But the difference I saw last night makes me know that I have made the right choice. I am proud of you, my boy. My Heir. Sirius Arcturus Orian Black heir to the most noble and ancient house of black, welcome home.

Meet me in the drawing-room after you have read this through.

Lord Arcturus Black

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sirius sighed once more at the fact he was so predictable but Grandfather was right he had intended to burn the letter and after so many years his Grandfather never strayed from his ways always expecting his family to give him the time of day and expecting nothing more than them showing up when he requested.

Sirius set the letter down rowling the heir ring through his fingers before sighing yet again and putting it on the ring resizing to fit his right ring finger.

Walking through the Black Estate letting the magic guide him Sirius eventually stood at the door to the informal parlor. He took a breath before walking in and sitting in an armchair opposite Lord Black.

“Grandfather.”

“Ah, Sirius nice to see you didn’t burn the letter.”’

“Yes, well I suspected you would pull something like this so I couldn’t” Sirius replied, a mask of calm and respect sliding onto his face instinctively after his years of heir training.

“Come now, we are not here to fight, we have other matters to attend to.” “Have you seen the prophet yet this morning?”

“No, I took to ignoring that after they hired Rita Skeeter. All lies with her you know.”

“Ah, I see I shall sum it up for you then. Dumbledore has said that Harry killed the dark lord and then someone kidnapped him, they are calling for witches and wizards alike to keep an eye out for him.”

“So what shall we do, Grandfather.” Sirius said. Nervous his newly required family would force him to give up his Godson, and now ward.

Silently Arcturus slid a vial and a piece of parchment across the table.

  
  
  


Blood Adoption Potion 


	2. Chapter 2

The surprise on Arcturus and Melania Blacks faces when he exceped the use of the potion was enough to send Sirius into a fit of laughter, but eventually, he calmed himself and started to think of names.

Sitting in the Black family library reading through the book of his family, Sirius was silently cataloging the name of which constellations were taken and which relatives he wouldn’t mind naming Harry after. 

After some time he came across A great great something Uncle Aquila and a name he just liked Hydrus.

* * *

The blood adoption potion would have been hard to come by potion had they not been Blacks and known to keep ingredients to most all potions in the storerooms on the lower levels.

The potion was finished in two weeks and in the dead of night, the three Blacks gathered around little Harry’s Crib with the potion in hand and the family book set on the nearby table.

“Do you know how long after we administer the potion his appearance will change?” Sirius said holding the small child in his arms.

“It should take no longer than a night.” Melania responded. She had grown close to her great-grandson in the past weeks and wanted no harm to come to him. “Alright.”

Sirius took the vial from Arcturus and un-corked it before feeding it to Harry. All three Blacks stood in silence for a minute before righting themselves. The change would not happen instantly.

“Sirius dear, do you have a name picked out for the young black?” Melania spoke up, her body nearest the table holding the Black family book.

“Yes, His name will be Damien Hydrus Black.” Arcturus looked surprised at the use of a constellation but keep quiet non the less as his wife carefully wrote his new great grandson’s name in the family book. 

With a pulse of strong magic running through the air Lady Magic accepted the birth of her new son as the old one ceased to exist. The Lady Magic would guide her newest son through his transformation and help ease the pain through the night.

* * *

When Sirius walked into Harry- no Damien’s room come morning, the boy laying in the crib was almost unrecognizable. Gone was the untameable mess of black hair replaced by soft gentle black curls. Gone too were the bright green eyes and the tanned complexion worn by the potter family, replaced with shockingly wild grey eyes and the pale delicate complexion of the black family. Damien no longer resembled the Potters or even the Evans, simply _Black._

Melania nearly sobbed when Sirius brought down little Damien. Claiming “He looks like a true black.” before leaving the room to collect herself.

* * *

  
  


Remus Lupin arrived back in London exactly six days after Har- no Damien had been guided down the path of change by Mother Magic, and luckily Sirius got to him first, before he could read any paper or check-in with that git Dumbledore.

“I’m sorry. You _what.”_

Remus Lupin was losing his mind. First, he was told the war was over, and to that, he was ecstatic. Then when he asked how he was told the dark lord was defeated by non-other than Harry frecking Potter; a one-year-old. And finally, when he calmed down he was told that Sirius Black had done four things, technically kidnaped said savor, left for his grandparent’s manor, excepted heirship from said grandparents, and blood-adopted Harry James potter.

“Would you like me to repeat myself or do you just need to yell for a minute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no timeline and have no idea where I am going with this story so it's safe to say don't expect a chapter this fast again as it probably won't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I crave Nobel harry potter AU's so I did it myself.


End file.
